


Regrets

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Season/Series 03, Unrequited Wincest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has so many regrets, so many things that he wishes he could have done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

Dean stares at the ceiling of their motel room and listens to Sam breathe in the next bed. For all that he puts on a brave face, he knows that in a matter of months he’ll be in Hell.

He has so many regrets, so many things that he wishes he could have done. He wanted a real home, a family, wanted to settle down with someone, for all that most people would laugh at the idea.

Except Sam. But then, Sam knows him better than anyone.

Another set of regrets is tied up with his brother. He’d brought Sam back, but now he’s going to have to leave Sam alone, and he doesn’t know what will happen to him.

He’s always tried to protect Sam from everything, even if the thing he's protecting him from is Dean himself.

Dean wants to do things with Sam that make him cringe if he thinks about them too hard. So he picks up women and fucks them, to try and make himself forget that it’s really Sam he wants to hold, kiss, touch…

Dean sighs. Sam has no idea he’s thinking this way, and he never will. It’s wrong, and even if Dean weren’t going to Hell in a matter of months he would never let himself do that. He’s supposed to look after Sam, and he’s always done his best to shelter him from the worst of what’s out there. Now Sam will have to go it alone, without Dean, and he wonders if he shouldn’t have tried so hard to protect him, should have prepared him instead.

Another regret, in a list a mile long, and too late to do anything about it now. Dean doesn’t pray, but he still hopes something, someone, will look after his brother when he’s gone.


End file.
